


A Breath Before A Storm

by 51PegasiB



Series: Team Player Verse [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, internal kinkshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51PegasiB/pseuds/51PegasiB
Summary: Darcy wakes up from yet another bad dream feeling exhausted. She takes (most of) a day off before spending a fun evening with Thor and his innate skills.Thanks as always to NienteZero for critique and cheer-leading.





	1. Day 5: A cereal morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a while intending to do more revisions and not doing them. Sorry for the delay, all. But then, delay is how I roll. Thanks for reading in spite of that.

Darcy woke with a sharp jolt. Her entire body was tense. 

“Jesus fucking christ. What is up with my brain?” she muttered. A gentle tone was sounding from the ceiling. 

“Jay, can you make it stop?” 

“Certainly.” 

Darcy laid there a while longer. She pulled the blankets up to her chin and stayed motionless, feeling the soft coziness of her bed in sharp contrast to the dream she’d had of cold and pain. 

“Darcy, are you all right?” 

“Mmmmfl. I don’t know.” 

There was a pause, during which she continued her concerted inertia. 

“Should I contact Ms. Hill and let her know you won’t be available today?” 

“Huh,” Darcy relaxed as the thought settled in. “Maybe at least for the morning? I don’t know if I can even deal with all the sternness and get-up-and-go.” 

A wave of relief washed over her as she decided.

“Yeah. Let her know I’ll pick up after lunch.” 

“Certainly, Darcy,” said Jarvis. “Would you like me to order in anything for breakfast?” 

“Honestly, no. I think I’m gonna watch cartoons and eat cereal,” she said. 

“I can pre-order something more substantial for lunch, if you wish,” he said. 

“Sure. Something comfort-foody-y though, okay?” 

“Very well. Anything in particular?” 

“I trust you,” she said. 

“Well, I’m honored,” he responded, a little dryly. 

“No, really.” 

She heaved herself up then went to fish in her closet for her rattiest pajamas, put her hair up in a half-assed bun and then made herself a ridiculously huge bowl of lucky charms. She plopped down on the sofa and wrapped a blanket around herself. 

Five episodes of Adventure Time and three of Invader Zim later, she was feeling much more like herself. 

She stuck her bowl in the sink and stretched. She looked around. 

“This place still feels kind of sterile.” 

“Perhaps it’s because you haven’t had much opportunity to spend time here?” Jarvis hazarded. 

“That’s definitely part of it. I’ve barely gotten the chance to mess it up.”

“That sounds like something Mr. Stark would say,” said Jarvis.

“Uh oh, better watch myself in case I grow genius and a fortune.” 

“You’re quite intelligent already,” he said.

She snorted derisively. “Sure. Jeeze. I don’t even know what to do with myself.” 

She spun slowly, taking in the large living space. How quickly free time had become an unaccustomed luxury. 

“OH!” she said. She got her new laptop out and started installing all her games from the cloud. 

She had no idea how much time had flown by before a knock sounded on the door. 

She put the laptop aside and went to open it. 

Maria was there, holding a large bag of takeout containers. “Hey. I just wanted to check on you.” She handed the bag over. “You doing okay?”

“Not bad. I keep having weird dreams and waking up all ugh,” said Darcy. Instead of taking the food, she waved Maria in the door. Maria stepped inside a little uncertainly. 

“Are you sure you don’t need the whole day? It’s no problem,” Maria said. 

“Nah. I’m actually feeling a lot better after a morning of normalcy,” said Darcy. “Besides, afternoon is lab work. That’s normalcy too.” 

“Have you had rounds of disturbing dreams before this?” Maria asked quietly. 

“Eh…for a while after seeing Scream at a slumber party when I was like 10.” Darcy shrugged.

“Nothing…more recent…or real-life?” Maria asked in the same gentle tone. 

“Are you asking if, like, I’m traumatized by something? I mean, I did see a whole town get blown to hell, but I dealt with it. And seeing chunks of London get destroyed after living there for ages was pretty scary, but, like, that stuff is just…too big to seem real. You know what I mean?”

“Did you have counseling after either of those?” 

“Yeah,” said Darcy. “Jane’s mom made me go in London.” 

“Made you?” Maria asked more sharply. 

“I think she was frustrated she couldn’t get Jane to go. And anyway, it was good. It helped me deal with some stuff.” 

“Well, you know we have options if you’d like to do that again,” said Maria. “Mental fitness is just as important as physical. Maybe more in your line of work.” 

“Which? The lab assisting or the sexing?” 

Maria actually chuckled. “Probably both. I don’t know much about lab assisting, to be honest.” 

“So…what’s all this?” Darcy asked, grabbing the bag, which smelled amazing. 

“Jarvis said chicken pot pie and mashed potatoes. It’s that. And pot roast. And soup. And a pile of steamed veggies. And corn on the cob. And mac and cheese And a quesidilla and malai kofta.”

“Jesus. I’m set for a week,” Darcy said, unpacking the bag. 

“I…uh…I was worried about you.” 

Darcy looked around at her. Maria was tight-shouldered, staring at the bag. 

“Hey. Thank you for that. This is really great.” 

When Maria didn’t respond, Darcy wrapped her in a hug. “It’s really nice to hang out with you some. Want to eat with me?” 

“Well, I have work to do…” said Maria, but she made no move to pull away.

“Come on. There’s no way I can finish this all. Stay. Your work’ll be there. I’m not letting you out of this hug till you agree to eat with me.” 

Maria’s shoulders relaxed the tiniest bit. She smiled down at Darcy. “I could kill you like fifteen ways without even reaching in my holster.”

“Yeah, but you love me. I’m safe with you. No matter how annoying I am.” 

Maria outright laughed. “Yes,” she agreed. 

“To staying?” 

“Sure,” the smile didn’t come off Maria’s face when Darcy’s arms fell away. She looked good relaxed. Darcy got out many spoons and plates and bowls while Maria poured them big glasses of water. 

“Ever seen Steven Universe?” 

“Seen what?” Maria said. 

“Come. Sit. Your education begins here,” said Darcy, dragging Maria to the sofa. 

Maria laughed again when Darcy rapped along with the cookie cat song. Darcy relished it. 

When they had eaten their way through a surprising amount of food and were stowing leftovers in the pristine fridge, Maria said, “Hey…Darcy?” 

“MMm?” 

“You know you can talk to me too, right? I mean. I know I’m not the easiest person, but I’m here to support you however I can. Like the rest of my team.” 

“Oh. Thanks,” she said. Darcy thought about it. 

“I just…I don’t want you to feel like you’ve got to push through any pain, here. I want to work with you to make you better, but that’s not all I’m about, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“So like, maybe we can spend a little time each week just being people together…” Maria said.

Darcy turned to look at her. “I’d like that a lot,” she said. 

She hugged Maria again. Maria’s arms came up, tentatively, to wrap around her. “Okay. Good.” 

There was a drawn-out moment where Darcy didn’t let go and Maria stood, not quite hugging firmly, but not pulling away, either. 

“So…do you have anything you’d like to talk about?” Maria finally asked. 

“Well,” Darcy pulled back. “This has been great, but also weird. I don’t know how I feel about it, to be honest. And like…the relationships going on in this building are strange and complex.”

Maria laughed. “Tell me about it.” 

“Like. How do you *manage* these people? It’s like cat herding on a grand scale!” 

“I don’t manage them. I work with them the best I can,” said Maria. 

“Like - take Bruce,” said Darcy. “He’s been weird and squirrely. And I don’t know how to deal with him.”

“At least you could talk to him,” said Maria. “Tony is impossible. He won’t listen half the time unless you’re speaking engineering. And Clint looks like he’s listening, but I can never tell what he’s absorbed.” 

“And Natasha is kind of a wall,” said Darcy. 

Maria nodded. “She’s pretty implacable. But I’ve known her longer.” 

“At least Pepper knows what she wants,” Darcy said. 

“Pepper is great,” Maria agreed. 

“Pepper *is* great. Let’s elect her president.”

Maria laughed. “We could do way worse.” 

Darcy smiled. She felt like she had finally found Maria’s real self, somewhere in this strange morning.


	2. Day 5: Lab Time With Bruce

Darcy felt comfortable and relaxed after her lunch with Maria. She showed up in Bruce’s lab a few minutes early, dressed like what she thought of as her regular self - jeans and a comfy sweater - and she had a plan.

Bruce wasn’t there, yet, so she looked around for things she could clean up or prep. She was typing test data from a notebook she found into the computer when Bruce came in. His head was down, and he was striding with purpose. She didn’t know whether he was lost in thought or actively ignoring her till he jumped at her hello.

“Oh, uh. Hi,” he said. “How…hi.” 

“Well, you’re a cheese basket of coherence, today. Coffee?” She gestured at the freshly brewing pot. 

“Yeah. Thanks for making it,” he said, pouring himself a mug. 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” she said.

He tensed as she stood and moved towards him. He shrugged, his mug halfway to his lips. “Yes. Some. Sorry.” 

“I just…you don’t have to. You know, it’s okay if you don’t wanna fuck me, right? I won’t be offended. Well, maybe some, but I can suck it up.” She smiled brightly at him. 

“It’s not…” he coughed. “I do, actually. But that’s not the problem.” 

“Yep. I mean- clearly that’s not a problem. What. You like the package but not the talk? I can actually be quiet. Maybe. I mean- I don’t usually try.”

“It’s not that either,” he said. 

“Okay, so talk to me. What is it?” 

“This isn’t about you…” he said, voice low, staring at his coffee in the mug. 

“If you say it’s not you, it’s me, I swear to god I’m gonna scream loud enough to break glass.” 

He looked up at her, his lips twisted into a wry half-smile. “But it is me.” 

“God damn it, Bruce.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s what about you?” 

He took a deep breath and stared down into his coffee again. “It’s just…complicated.”

“Well, I am capable of following complexity. Hit me, doc.” 

He sighed again and perched on a stool. “Okay so…there’s the Hulk, right?”

“Sure. I mean. Seen him on the net, like everyone else. Never met the big green dude.”

“And hopefully it’ll stay that way,” he said sharply. He continued more softly. “I have no control when he hurts people. And kills people. I just come back to myself and know that I have. It’s. Awful is not a big enough word for it. It’s core-shaking. It’s traumatizing.” 

Darcy nodded. She almost put a hand on his arm, but then wasn’t sure if it would spook him and settled for nodding encouragingly when he glanced up. 

“And then…there’s some stuff in my past. I don’t know if you know this, but I grew up…with an abusive parent. He hurt us…for control. To keep us small and to keep us fearful. I never, ever want to be like my father. But eventually…I used violence because of him.” Bruce swallowed and closed his eyes briefly.

Darcy breathed in. She waited. This was some heavy shit. 

“So…knowing that there’s some part of me that enjoys hurting people…that gets sexual pleasure from it? That’s pretty fucked up. Right? Like, I have tried to change it and I can’t, and a lot of the time that just feels like one more part of me that’s fucked up and broken. I mean…long list. But I don’t have to indulge this part. I don’t have to let it out and show it to people. I get a choice, here. I didn’t get much of a choice with my dad. I don’t get a choice with the Hulk. But this…I don’t need this. I can avoid it.” 

“But it’s not the same,” Darcy said. “It’s not the same at all. This is…lots of people do this.”

Bruce shook his head. 

“No. They do. Statistics. It’s a real thing. Something like one in ten people are into this.” 

“They’re not all like me. They don’t all enjoy hurting people.” 

“Nope. Some of them enjoy getting hurt. It’d really suck if we were the only ones in on this,” said Darcy. “Much more satisfying to have both halves of the equation in on the game.” 

He gave her the twisted smile, again.

“Anyway. If it does make you broken, so what?” 

“What?” 

“If you’re broken, you’re not the only one. I, for one, am broken, too. And I don’t have the same kind of childhood stuff you’ve been through and I don’t have nuclear superpowers, so it can’t be because of those things. Brokenness happens. People live anyway and isn’t it good to find other people who are broken in complementary ways?” 

He looked up at her and smiled sadly. “That’s pretty much what Betty used to say to me about it.” 

“Well, she was clearly smarter than you,” she said. 

He looked down and smiled a nicer smile. “Probably,” he said. 

Darcy made a mental note to find out who Betty was from someone who wasn’t Bruce and put that aside. 

“So like. I don’t want to be pushy or anything,” she ignored his snort at that and soldiered on. “If you don’t want to do a thing we don’t have to, but you don’t have to torture yourself on my account. Okay…maybe that was a poor choice of words, but you know what I mean. You don’t have to need a thing for a thing to be good and helpful and cheerful. We could do a thing. If you want. I would like to do a thing.” 

He looked her in the eye. “I’ll think about it.” 

“Okay. Good. Back to work. Need anything? Cause if not, I’ll keep working on inputting your notes.” 

“That would be great, actually. Thank you.” 

She hummed happily as she went back to her typing and pretended she didn’t notice when he kept gazing in her direction. 

They had both been getting on with work long enough that she was in the zone when he broke the silence. 

“You kind of look like her, actually.” 

She looked up at him. “I do?” 

He nodded. 

“Is that a bug or a feature?” 

He looked down and shrugged. “Difficult to say. It’s not exact. It’s…” he shrugged again. 

Silence hung in the air between them like something you could slice open and tear the guts out of. She almost felt like she shouldn’t be breathing. 

“I mean…it’s not to say…,” he added after a moment, speaking softly. He sighed and shook his head. ”The two of you are very different people.”

 

“Well, sure. I bet she was like a super-genius hotshot like you,” she said. 

“I don’t put much stock in being a genius. A brain’s no good if you can’t apply it.” 

“Whatever, dude. I can apply with the best of them.”

He looked at her and smiled. “Yes. That was precisely my point.”

She beamed at him. “What a sweet-talker.” 

“Nah.”

“How do you know anything about my brain?”

“I read your graduate thesis. That was very good.”

She blinked and stared at him. “You what?” 

“Fifty pages on the impact of scientist representatives in state legislatures? Interesting and well-written.” 

“Holy shit. I wasn’t even sure my thesis advisor read that all the way through.” 

“It was compelling. Almost made me want to run for office.”

“Why don’t you?” she asked.

“Politics are not good for the emotional equilibrium,” he said with a wry smile.

“Sure.” 

“Anyway, I’m not convinced that we necessarily need legislators fully trained in science.” 

“I thought you said it was compelling,” she whined.

“We need folks who can ask the right questions and know enough to know what they don’t know. I think we need legislators who are versed in both science and diplomacy,” he said.

“Oh sure, like *that* magically just grows on collegiate trees…” she started. 

He was looking at her very pointedly. 

“What? Ooooh no. I’m not cut out for that.” 

“I’d vote for you,” he said. He shrugged. 

She glared at him. “I swear to god, if you’re making fun of me, I will revisit it upon your head a thousand-fold.” 

He laughed. “You’ve absorbed some Thor, there.” 

“Are you making fun of me?” 

“No,” he said. “I’m not.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and stalked towards him. “Swear it.”

“Scout’s honor,” he said, holding up a hand.

“Were you ever actually a scout?” 

“Nah,” he said, dropping his hand. 

“Then that’s null and void.” 

“Okay. Avenger’s honor?” he asked, holding up his hand again.

She nodded. “Okay. Yeah. Okay.”

She shook her head and tried to smile as she went back to typing notes. 

“You know, I think Tony would fund your campaign if you asked,” he said.

“Okay. You are so full of shit it’s coming out of your follicles,” she said. 

“Or I could ask,” he said.

“Uh…no. This was your idea and uh…definitely not today,” she said. The whole afternoon had taken some weird and precipitous turns. “I was just trying to get laid, not an endorsement.”

He laughed. “The two aren’t mutually exclusive,” he said. 

“So I’ve heard, but my life is complicated enough right now.” 

His smile dropped. “Yeah.” He sighed. 

“Oh hey, no getting bummed out. I’m pretty sure that *is* mutually exclusive with getting laid,” she said.

“I’m not the one who’s trying to get laid,” he pointed out, but he also smiled at her and it didn’t seem forced. 

“Jeeze. I’m gonna have to get one of those velcro suits if throwing myself at you is gonna make anything stick, aren’t I?” 

He laughed. “I don’t know about that.” 

“All right. How about I stop throwing and you just let me know when you’re ready to get stuck to?”

He gazed at her, “Sounds all right to me.” 

They chattered about incidental things through the rest of the lab time. When she took off for dinner, she didn’t feel nearly as tense about him as she had. Something between the two of them had shattered and let in a blast of clean, fresh air. Regardless of whether there was sex in their future, that had to be a good thing.


	3. Day 5: Electric Storm

After dinner, Jane was going through Darcy’s underwear and Darcy was arranging the possibilities on the bed. 

“I think you should wear this one,” Jane said, brandishing a pair of panties.

“The Rainbow Dash ones? Seriously?” 

“Rainbows, a pegasus? He’ll love them.”

“Your boyfriend will love fucking my little pony panties with a fake tail on them.” 

“Jeeze,Darce, judge much?” 

Darcy snorted at Jane. “Yes. Lots,” she said. 

Jane stared at her and then they both broke into giggles. 

“I’m happy to make the big guy happy,” Darcy said when she caught her breath. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” 

“How many times do I have to reassure you about that before you stop asking?” Jane responded.

“I honestly have no idea,” Darcy said. “This feels like the weirdest thing I’ve done yet.” 

“Thor and I aren’t *that* freaky,” Jane said. 

“Not because you guys are super freaky. Just because you’re you guys,” Darcy shrugged. 

Jane looked thoughtful. “Yeah. I guess I get that. But we did stuff at the party and we’re still friends.” 

“True,” Darcy admitted. 

“And I don’t feel differently about you because of that stuff. Do you feel differently about me?” 

Darcy looked at her. “No, boss. I love ya.” 

Jane grinned. “So if it’s normal to feel weird, well, why start being normal now?” 

Darcy smiled. “Yeah. Yeah. You’re right.”

“As always,” Jane said. 

“Need I remind you about…”

Jane cut her off. “No. No reminding. I am not always right. I concede. But I am about this.” She looked around. “You want anything else for sleeping over?” 

“Got the comfy clothes and the toiletries right here,” she patted her overnight bag.

“Tablet and phone? Extra socks and undies?” 

“You sound like my mother,” Darcy rolled her eyes, but she went and grabbed the extra clothes Jane mentioned and tucked them in the bag. “It’s not like we’re taking an Einstein-Rosen bridge. We’re going up one floor.” 

“But we want you to spend the night! If you feel like it,” Jane said. “Might as well make it easy on ourselves.”

“Yeah,” Darcy agreed. She took a quick inventory of her bag and added her stuffed duck while Jane wasn’t looking. Just for the feeling of security. 

Darcy slithered into the panties Jane had chosen and put on the stretchy nightgowny dress Pepper had given her. “Ready!” She reported. 

After her day of rest she was feeling actively psyched about this. She padded after Jane into the elevator and up to the apartment she shared with Thor. 

Jane relieved her of her bag as soon as they came in. She took it off to the bedroom while Darcy went to kneel by Thor’s knees where he was sitting on the sofa. He smiled at her and turned his face up to kiss Jane when she came back. 

“Good evening, little one,” he said to Darcy. 

“Hi, Sir.”

“We’re happy to have you here,” he said. 

“Thank you. I’m happy to be here.” 

“Are you comfortable enough there?” 

Darcy wiggled. They had actually given her a cushion and it felt really nice. She nodded. 

“Good.”

“Dinner will be here soon,” said Jane. 

Darcy wanted to ask what they were having, but she didn’t. Thor’s hand brushed over her head and she leaned into his leg with a sigh. He petted her hair as he and Jane chatted about their respective days. The doorbell rang and Jane went out to retrieve the food. Thor kept his hand on her head and she was zoning out a little when Jane returned with a large bag. 

They fished containers out of the bag and for a moment, Darcy was afraid she was going to get a repeat of the experience in Pepper’s office where she had to watch Pepper and Janet eat their entire lunch before she got any, but soon Thor held a sushi roll he had dredged in soy sauce towards her and she moved to take it from him but he shook his head. “Open,” he said. 

She obediently opened her mouth and he fed her the roll directly. He kept feeding her by hand. Feeding her one for every two he ate, more or less. She tried to be as neat as possible and not slobber all over his fingers. The sushi was really fantastic. Thor and Jane continued their mundane chatting over dinner and Darcy let her mind drift. She wasn’t thinking about much except for the flavors of the food and the feel of Thor’s fingers in her mouth.

After a period of time that could’ve been twenty minutes or over an hour for all she knew, Thor looked down and addressed her. “Sated, little one?”

She felt almost shy at being asked and nodded.

“Then come up here,” Thor patted his lap and she silently obeyed, sliding onto his strong thighs. 

He peeled her dress up over her head with her willing cooperation and laughed when he saw her underwear. “Very apt choice,” he said, running a finger over the wings of the cartoon pegasus on the front that were picked out in glitter and giving the fabric tail a playful tug. 

“Jane chose them, Sir,” she said, almost fearing the sound of her own voice would break the spell he had woven around them with his gentle touches. 

He turned his head to grin at Jane and drew her in for a kiss. “You’re sweet to me,” he said. 

“And you to me,” she murmured back. 

They kissed and the kissing stretched out. Darcy blushed and looked down. Thor’s free hand was stroking her side, arm wrapped half around her keeping her on his lap. His hand strayed higher and toyed with her breast. She squeaked and then held her breath, not wanting to interrupt them. 

She felt Thor’s hand creeping up between her breasts and then his finger was pressing her chin upwards. He was still kissing Jane. He clearly wanted her to watch. His fingers traced her collar. They rested on her throat, very lightly, feeling her breathing as the fingers of his other hand twined into Jane’s hair. Jane moaned as Thor continued to kiss her deeply. Darcy’s blood rose to her skin, making her feel hot and alert to every twitch of her two companions.

He gave a resonant moan that Darcy could feel in his chest where she was leaning into him. His hips shifted up, pressing up into her. She shifted slightly the better to feel his erection pressing into her flesh. 

She leaned closer into him and put a tentative hand on his chest. He didn’t stop her so she leaned in further, brushed his hair back and started nuzzling his neck. 

Thor turned from Jane and kissed her, gently at first but more and more passionately as she leaned into it. Some part of her distantly thought she should check in with Jane, but Thor didn’t let up and with her pulse thundering in her ears and her skin on fire, she didn’t want to either. 

Suddenly she felt a press of warm skin on her back and realized Jane had gotten up from the sofa and must have gotten naked. She was straddling Thor’s legs behind Darcy and pressing close, putting Darcy in the middle of a very pleasant people sandwich. She kissed Thor once more and then shifted her focus back to his neck and shoulder so that Jane could kiss him over Darcy’s shoulder. 

Suddenly Thor was lifting them both. Darcy squeaked and wrapped her legs around him to stabilize herself. She didn’t need to do it to hold herself up. As far as she could tell Thor had casually picked up each of them one-handed and was moving the whole party to the bedroom. 

Jane was giggling into Darcy’s hair and when Thor released them onto the bed Darcy flipped to face her and smiled. All her fondness for Jane overflowed into something else. “You’re adorable, Boss.” She said.

“You too.” Jane kissed her on the nose and giggled again. 

Darcy giddily returned the nose-kiss then tilted her head and met Jane’s gentle lips with her own. They kissed for long and breathless seconds. Darcy pulled back when she felt a looming presence. She looked up at Thor — all of Thor. He’d gotten naked and was smiling down on the two of them.

“What a vision of loveliness the pair of you compose,” he said. 

Jane was practically glowing as she reached a hand up to draw Thor onto the bed. Darcy took the moment of their distraction to wiggle out of her underwear and toss them towards the corner, since everyone else was already naked. 

Thor slid his broad hands over Jane’s skin and she arched up to meet him everywhere he touched. She thought the pair of them were a pretty lovely vision, too. 

Darcy slipped back into bed beside them. Jane smiled over at her then she whispered something to Thor. He grinned and reached over into a drawer in the bedside table. 

“Darcy, Jane was hoping you would use this on her but she is feeling shy about asking you.” He pulled out a harness with a blue and purple sparkly, swirly dildo already mounted in it. 

“Okay,” Darcy said, reaching out to take it from him. The smell of the leather hit her and she stood back up to strap everything in place. The dildo’s base was slightly rounded so it nestled up against her clit when she pulled the straps tight. It fit around her waist and the straps came up on either side of her ass. She felt a little silly once she had the thing in place. She flicked the head of the dildo and smirked. She was glad it wasn’t a realistic one. This one was really pretty between the color and the slightly rippled abstract shape. 

Thor stood and grinned at her and moved in to brush her forehead with a light kiss. She smiled up at him then climbed into the spot on top of Jane he’d just vacated. 

“I haven’t really…done this before,” she admitted, sliding in between Jane’s legs. 

“It’s like falling off a log…into a vagina,” said Jane. 

Darcy laughed, then a thought struck her. “Wait, have you done this? With who?” 

“Who do you think?” she asked and looked up at Thor with a loving smile.

“Ooooh. My my my.” 

“Shut up and fuck me.” Jane hooked her legs around Darcy’s hips. Darcy obliged sliding carefully into Jane and letting some of her weight fall onto the smaller woman. 

“Is this okay?” 

“MMm,” agreed Jane. “It’s good.” 

Darcy tried some almost push-up like thrusts, before she got down lower, balancing her weight between Jane’s body and her own arms and rolling her hips into Jane repeatedly. 

With each thrust the dildo was putting warm, solid pressure on her clit and her pulse was starting to race. 

Darcy was really starting to sweat between the racing blood and the effort she was putting in when she felt Thor’s hand probe between her legs from behind. She gasped and slowed, trying to press her legs wider to give him room to work. Jane wrapped her legs a little higher when she realized what was going on and soon, Darcy was moaning between them. Jane was panting beneath her and Thor was kneeling behind her sliding into her with thick fingers. 

She was finding it difficult to keep up a solid rhythm under the circumstances, but she did her best till she felt Thor pull away. She whined at the loss of him, till she felt his chest brush up against her back and felt herself boxed in by the bulk of him. 

“I wish to be inside you,” he said, low. “May I?” 

She nodded, feeling almost lightheaded. 

He slid into her pussy with a groan, the force of him pressing her forward into Jane, who gave an answering moan. Darcy was slightly worried about Jane getting smushed, but Thor held himself up. She could watch his arm muscles cording next to her head, where his fist was planted in the mattress. He was huge inside her, but she was wet. So fucking wet. The press and slide of him was amazing. 

Though he spared them the bulk of his weight, Thor spared them no force, whipping into Darcy and pressing her down sharply into Jane with each thrust. Darcy felt hot and overwhelmed and electric. She was taking quick, shallow breaths, feeling every nerve spark with each push. 

She would not have guessed that she would be the one to come first, but she did. She shuddered and tensed. “Oh god oh god OH GOD. OH MY GOD,” she said between high breathy cries. 

“You may use my name. We have been introduced,” said Thor sounding smug. Darcy couldn’t respond, but she saw Jane roll her eyes. She felt a little limp between them and was still catching her breath when Thor pulled back and pulled her with him. 

She felt his beard brush her skin as he kissed her neck. “Rest a bit,” He whispered. He put her gently down next to Jane, then slid the condom off himself and arranged himself between Jane’s hips. 

She was making high, breathy sounds almost as soon as he did, and he held nothing back, driving into her with force till she screamed with pleasure. His body tensed as he followed her over the edge. She was gasping for breath when he pulled out quickly and slid down the bed to bring his mouth between her legs. Darcy watched in some awe as he licked her swiftly to a second orgasm in as many minutes. He stroked her belly absently and gazed up adoringly as she lay bonelessly in the afterglow giving contented sighs. 

“Thank you,” she said, eventually. 

“T’was my pleasure, dear heart,” he said. He crawled up to kiss Jane on the lips. 

“All right. Let me up. Carry on. I’ll be back soon,” she assured him. His eyes lingered on her as she went out. Probably to get a gatorade or something, Darcy thought. Because: Damn. 

“How are you, little one? Ready for more?” 

Darcy took a deep breath. “Yes, sir. If you want.” 

“I do want,” he grinned and freed her from the harness. He slid down between her legs the way he just had for Jane and she keened when his tongue met her sensitive clit. 

It felt amazing, even though his beard was scratchy. He didn’t give her any fingers this time, sticking to working her sensitive skin with his mouth over and over. She’d had a few minutes to cool off, but he was quickly getting her very worked up. She arched into him and felt him chuckle. 

“Patience, little one,” he pulled back to say. “There will be enough to sate you. I swear it.” 

She moaned and tried to relax, widening her legs as much as possible and getting a handful of his hair. 

He kept the movements of his tongue soft, swift and persistent and even without all the tension she felt her orgasm coming up on her again and cried out as it washed over her. Instead of getting up, though, he kept going. Never letting her recover from the first as he quickly drove her to a second, leaving her shaking beneath him. 

This time he did lean back, wiping his mouth with a small towel he pulled from somewhere as she gazed blearily up at him. 

“Wow,” she said. 

He grinned. “Do you trust me, Darcy?” he asked her. 

“Of course I do,” she said. 

“Excellent. There is something I’d like to try with you. Jane and I have tried it once or twice but it’s not among her favorite activities of the bedchamber.” 

Darcy raised her eyebrows. “What is it?” 

He raised one hand and sparks arced from one finger to the other, wreathing his hand in electricity and lighting up the hungry look on his face. 

Darcy felt almost as though the electricity had hit the pit of her stomach. She felt a wash of desire and nodded, fervently. “Yes, please?” 

“Truly?” he asked. “You need not do this just for me. We may enjoy our sport regardless.” 

“Yes. Yes, please, Sir. Yes.” 

“I will not injure you.” 

“I know,” she said. “I told you. I trust you.” 

Thor reached forward to cup her breast and she felt the electricity jolt through it. It was a sharp and sparkling spread of pinprick pains. She gasped. He went to take his hand away, but she grabbed it and kept it against her skin. He smiled. 

He slid along her side and down her hip, leaving the skin in the wake of his hand’s path tingling. 

He leaned in to kiss her and the electricity was where their lips met, too. She moaned and writhed as his sparking fingers slid down then up her thighs. 

When he slid to touch her more intimately she gasped again. The electricity kept up as he slid two fingers inside her. He leaned back to watch her face as he fucked her slowly with those fingers. She tensed around him. Then his thumb was touching her clit and the electricity was so much and she screamed. 

He started to pull back but she grabbed him again. “No please…don’t I…” she gasped. She was overwhelmed. 

“May I fuck you again?” he asked, softly. 

“Yes. Yes please.” 

He rolled to get another condom and slid back into her. She was facing him this time and she felt tiny underneath him as he rolled up into her. He propped himself on one hand and trailed sparking fingers over her breasts and shoulders and arms. It hurt and it was so good. She clenched her legs around him and he rocked into her almost languidly compared to earlier, playing with her skin to see where she would tense and how he could make her twitch. 

Jane came back in sometime during this. Darcy couldn’t have sworn to when. She was wrapped in a fluffy robe, hair damp. She had a tablet in one hand and a glass of wine in the other and she sat down cross-legged in a huge armchair in the corner and glanced up at them periodically between doing something on the tablet. 

Darcy couldn’t pay any real attention to Jane’s reactions. Her head was too full of Thor. He was moving a little faster, now. She was canting her hips to meet his every thrust. The tiny lightning sparking out of him seemed to be more diffuse and erratic, now. He held her close and wherever her chest brushed his there seemed to be a spark. He kissed her again and she could feel an orgasm building like water behind a dam. This one was going to be different. Taller, deeper, bigger. She could feel it climbing up her spine and the tension deep inside her let itself go with a deep throbbing and she silently shuddered. He kept stroking into her as she felt the peaks of pleasure wash over her again and again for what seemed like an impossibly long time. 

By the time he was coming with a roar she was just about spent. She laid limp on the bed as he pulled himself up and kissed her one more time. He stroked her hair gently and smiled at her. 

“Thank you, Darcy,” he said, softly. 

“Oh, I had *fun*,” she said. “Thank *you*.” 

He gave her a wink and then went to kiss Jane again. 

Darcy drifted in a haze of post-orgasmic bliss. She hadn’t realized he’d gone out till he came back with leftover Japanese food. He joined her on the bed and flipped the container open between them. She was so hungry, suddenly. She ate her way through six pieces of sushi almost before she could think about it. 

She took a deep breath. “WHEW,” she said. “That was amazing.” 

“Agreed,” said Thor. 

“I had fun,” Jane confirmed from her corner. 

“Is it okay if I go get a shower?” she asked. 

“Of course,” said Thor. “We will await your return.” 

Darcy impulsively kissed his cheek before grabbing her bag and scurrying out. She washed quickly and went through her nighttime routine. By the time she got back to the bedroom, Jane and Thor were tucked into bed in pajamas, cuddling. Jane was draped all down Thor’s left side. When Darcy came in, Thor reached for her with his right hand and she went to nestle into him opposite Jane. 

“Sleep, my treasures,” murmured Thor. “You’ve earned a good rest. Jarvis?” 

The lights dimmed to black and Darcy hugged Thor’s solid chest and drifted as he petted her hair in the darkness. She felt valued. She felt safe. 

For the first night since she’d gotten to the tower, she slept deep and sound.


End file.
